


Harry Potter One Shots

by KylaBecke, luxusin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaBecke/pseuds/KylaBecke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxusin/pseuds/luxusin
Relationships: Albus Potter & Reader, Albus Potter/reader, Cedric Diggory & Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter & Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Oliver Wood & Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Percy Weasley & Reader, Percy Weasley/Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley & Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Scorpius Malfoy & Reader, Scorpius Malfoy/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. draco malfoy: potions help

As y/n looked down at the roll of parchment in front of her, her hopes for an O level grade slowly diminished. She had done horribly on her potions study guide; despite staying up for hours on end throughout the past days leading up to it. Now y/n only had a week to go over the material again and attempt to truly understand the meticulous topics.

'Why did I choose to take advanced potions?' The girl thinks to herself, dropping her head in her hands as a sigh escaped her lips. She sat there for a few minutes, calming down her ever-growing nerves. She felt a few hot tears escape her eyes as a mangled sob ripped its way out of her lips. Thankfully, other students were nowhere to be seen as most were at the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch game, so they couldn't see her meltdown as she sat in the Slytherin common room. At least that's what she thought.

When the h/c haired girl finally mustered up the strength to continue her rigorous studying, she noticed two grey eyes looking right at her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she realized he had seen everything.

"D-Draco?" She managed to sputter out, a bewildered look in her eye. She felt her cheeks grow hot as a redness crawled its way up her neck, "how much of that did you see?"

"Enough to know something's wrong." He whispers. Y/n gulps, running a shaking hand through her hair, a nod only confirming Draco's assumptions. She slowly drifted her eyes from his gaze, soon landing on the piece of parchment that had caused this whole sequence of events. Draco seemed to realize what she was looking at. He slowly reaches his hand out, picking up the parchment the girl's gaze was locked onto.

"Draco." She strains, reaching her hand out to take the parchment back, Draco merely moving out of her grasp. He reads over the parchment, looking back at the girl sat across from him.

"I'll help you." He mutters, y/n's eyes growing wide.

"You'll what?" She retorts, disbelief washing over her. Why would Draco -the acclaimed Slytherin Prince- want to help her?

"Didn't you hear me?" He starts, scoffing at her remark, "I won't repeat myself."

"But why would you want to help me?" Y/n asserts, grabbing the parchment from his hand and rolling it back up, placing it in her satchel.

"Because I'm feeling generous l/n. Is that a sin?" He replies, leaning across the table, "and to be quite honest with you, I'll do anything to get pansy away from me. So, shall we?"

He slowly rises from the table, adjusting the fit of his tie before reaching his hand out towards the girl. She contemplates his offer quietly before sighing and grabbing his hand, "I guess we shall."

* * * * *

As y/n was handed her potions assessment back, her eyes widened, a large smile forming on her lips. She had done it, she had managed to get an O level grade on her potions final.

After Snape had dismissed the class, the girl quickly made her way to a Hogsmeade carriage, stumbling into the three broomsticks like clockwork, Draco sitting in their usual booth. Once he was aware of her presence, a small smirk grew on his face as he motioned for her to join him.

"So, how did you do l/n?" He asks, taking a sip from his butterbeer he had purchased mere minutes ago. Y/n smiles, reaching into the satchel draped around her shoulder, a roll of parchment in her hand,

"Why don't you find out for yourself!" She coos, passing the test to the blonde. He slowly unravels the roll, reading over the contents, his eyes widening as he saw the grade in the top corner,

"This is astounding work!" He remarks, looking up at the h/c haired girl, her smile only growing wider.

"It's all thanks to you Malfoy." She chirps, a smile forming on the boys face,

"And to think, if I hadn't left the match early, you would be failing this class." He retorts, his genuine smile turning cheeky. Y/n scoffs, rolling her eyes at his remark,

"Is this your way of asking for a reimbursement for your time?" She asks, a simple nod coming from the Slytherin, "well, what would you like me to do?"

"I think transfiguration help would suffice, everyone knows you're as good as Granger when it comes to that subject." He mutters,

"I'm feeling generous today, so I guess I'll help you Malfoy." She responds, a smirk forming on her face, the boy laughs,

"Oh, I'll get you for that l/n."


	2. albus potter: unsuspected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written by luxusin but I'm posting it because I'm transferring it from another site

Surrounding candle flames flickered and the storm above raged on inside the great hall. Masses of first years were gathered in clumps at the front of the hall while everyone else sat back in their designated house. The silence that had fallen upon the entire room seemed eerie until Professor McGonagall broke the silence with her shrill voice.

"Albus Potter!"

McGonagall stands at the forefront of the great hall, looking prim and proper as always. She clutches a long, yellowing scroll in which she reads names off of to be sorted.

A Potter.

I had heard many things about the potters in my house. I'd been sorted only moments earlier to Slytherin but everyone was always buzzing with information about them, although it was usually old. I could use bits and pieces of previous knowledge to predict where Albus would go.

Everyone always told me to look down upon the Potters, as they had always corrupted purebloods and our house in general. I had never really seen them as people to dwell much time on in conversation. They didn't seem too interesting, other than the fact that they were ultra famous when Harry was in school.

I thought for a moment. Albus stumbled up the steps, straining to keep a confident look on his thin pale face. probably a Gryffindor. most likely a Gryffindor.

So when the ratty, rather uncomfortable hat spat out an answer after nearly a minute, my jaw dropped.

"Slytherin!"

The table I was sat at that was previously silent erupted with loud, obnoxious cheers as a white faced Potter stumbled from the steps, practically throwing the hat off of his head to dazedly trudge to the Slytherin tables.

People around me reached over my face and neck to pat him on the back and shove him in congratulations. He threw himself beside me in a huff and eyed him for a sec; he looked like he was about to throw up.

A Potter in SLYTHERIN? Gryffindor seemed to be the ideal house for those folk; I mean, their father is the all famous harry potter, the man that defeated Voldemort in his final year of school.

A potter. I for sure was not speaking to him for the utter life of me!

But all of that would change, very soon. I just didn't know it yet.   
-  
The crisp day that was once blazing with sun and heat had crumbled into a desolate, disconsolate atmosphere. I had strode out of the place of the burial, too shaken up to peer inside of the casket at the lifeless body of my mother.

I shivered as I threw myself forward, sprinting over the worn out cobblestones, passing the old blocks of stone that marked death.

Death.

I didn't think she would die this soon. Not this soon. And I sure as hell wasn't expecting the Potters to show up to the funeral.

There Scorpious and I stood by the entrance of the cemetery, earlier in the morning before we became aware that the casket was in our vicinity.

I wouldn't have shown up if I had known.

Scorpious had turned to me to smile sadly when behind him, I recognized Harry Potter walk through the large, rusty gates.

I recognized him right away along with his red-haired wife, standing tall and headstrong beside him. They held hands, fingers clasped together tightly. Harry's glasses were crooked on his face and his tie looked messy and rushed.

And then I saw him.

Albus. He was wearing a crisp black suit and id be lying if I said he didn't look sexy. His black hair flopped over his eyes as did his fathers whilst he entered with his entire family. He didn't look like his mother much; he almost looked like an entire copy of harry.

I caught his gaze and he looked me straight in the eyes, blue crystals shining at mine. But then, the connection was broken. He cast his eyes to the ground after seconds and continued shuffling along the walkway.

Which brings me back to now.

I've fallen. The stray branch I'd tripped over left me with a twisted foot. I lay on the ground; the earth felt cool as my face came into contact with it and I had sprawled out across a patch of grass. I couldn't do this.

I heard footsteps behind me but didn't bother to answer to them. Before I knew it, a hand had been placed on my shoulder.

"Y/N, do you want me to help you up?"

I turned around to a sitting position, groaning in pain as my ankle had twisted in my fall.

Albus.

Tears began to form in my eyes as he took my hand in his. He slowly pulled me upright until I was standing. My ankle didn't seem to be bothering me that much anymore.

"Hey, Y/N, I'm really sorry, okay? None of this was predicted this to happen, it wasn't planned, wasn't--"

"Why are you here?" I cut him off and we stood in utter silence once more. My ankle throbbed but I ignored it.

"I...we thought we would just come and, and mourn i-i guess?" He stuttered. "As you know, your dad and mine they were--"

"Enemies."

"Acquaintances."

I stared down at my hand, still in his.

"I don't know...I think I just--"

He'd cut me off again, but this time, not with words.

With a kiss.

"Oh my god."

I broke away from Albus's lips to whip around to Scorpious standing there. His mouth had dropped and he wasn't moving.

"Shit, Scorpious. I--Oh god." Albus muttered.

"I--I didn't.." Scorpious trailed off.

My face burnt red. I could feel the fast spreading blush on my cheeks and even on my forehead.

"Listen, Scorpious--"

He cut me off abruptly.

"What you're doing here is...fine it's just a little, oh I don't know, shocking when your best friend is snogging your sister on the day of your mothers funeral. I mean everything is fine..."

Albus looked at me.

"Sorry, S. I don't know what got into me. I don't know."

Scorpious smiled slightly.

"It's okay."

I turned to look at Albus but he was gone already. He'd left, probably to join his family.

"Shit...Scorpious?"

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Do you think Dad will be mad?"

"Not if we don't tell him. Besides, he and Harry are 'acquaintances', after all. If he did find out I don't think he'd be too angry. I think."

"I sure hope you're right," I say.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I had to get out of there for a little bit too. Let's go." Scorpious responded.

He began walking in the direction I was originally headed in. Taking a deep breath, I followed him slowly.

I walked slowly, taking in the breeze that was residing within the graveyard. As I walked, I caught the eye of Albus. He was leaned against a tree, back fully pressed into the trunk.

He barely smiled.

I gave him a look, almost as if to say 'It's fine.' He seemed satisfied, nodding slowly.

Scorpious had nearly fallen out of sight. One last look at Albus.

I ran to catch up with him.


End file.
